Skinny Love
by Rosalie2425
Summary: Percy and Jason are sent on a quest that goes horribly wrong and when they finally reunite, Percy finally feels comfort. Inspired by the song Skinny Love by Birdy


Percy was tired.

Oh so tired.

He could barely keep his eyes open and his body begged him to stop walking and lay down. The idea didn't seem half-bad to him and he slowly came to a stop, his legs aching. He slowly got on his knees and simply layed down on the cavern floor. Right now, to him, it was the most comfortable thing in the world. He was famished and tired and as his eyes slowly closed, he couldn't help but wonder where Jason was.

* * *

Jason was running, letting the wind carry him and accelerate him. "PERCY!" He shouted the name in despair.

Jason and Percy had gotten seperated a day ago and Jason hadn't stopped looking for the boy. Percy, he knew, was injured badly and hadn't eaten in a long while. Jason was the one who carried the supplies, so his condition was no where near as bad as his friend's.

The quest had reached a month long, and Percy and Jason had thought they were for sure lost and would never return home. After a hydra attacked them and Percy fell into an underground cave and Jason was flung a good 25 miles away, Jason was sure he'd never the son of Poseidon again.

The thought made his chest constrict and ache to see the boy's face again.

Suddenly he stopped. This place looked...familiar. He looked around and sure enough there it was, a huge gaping hole in the ground.

Jason flew as fast as he could down the hole and into the cavern. He searched it quickly before flying down the tunnel, almost completley passing Percy.

He came to an immediate stop and stared at the unconcious boy on the ground. Panic and sickness filled his chest at how bad Percy looked.

He looked so skinny and fragile and the gaping wound on his leg looked infected beyond belief.

His Roman side kicked in and he gently picked up Percy, cradeling him in his arms as he flew to the nearest hotel, which was almost 3 hours away, and offering the only money he had got a room.

As he got the room key it took all his self control to not run to the elevator. When he finally arrived at the fourth floor, he ran to his room, shoved the key card in, and hurried to the bed, laying Percy down carefully.

He took quick inspection of the room and found a first-aid kit in a bathroom drawer and began to work.

* * *

Comfortable.

That was the first thought that came to Percy's mind. He shouldn't be comfortable on this cavern floor.

Am I dead?

The thought jarred Percy and he jerked his eyes open to a blinding light. He squinted and as his eyes adjusted, he realized he was starring up at a white ceiling. He slowly leaned up, his whole body aching and his stomach growling angrily. He was laying on a bed, and by the look of the room, he was in a hotel.

He slowly stood and gasped as pain lanced through his leg. He looked down to see his leg managed, much to his surprise. In fact, his leg didn't hurt as bad as it had before, but it still hurt. He was still dirty but he felt...refreshed.

A door opened down a hallway and Jason walked into the room, still looking dirty and disheveled and carrying a plastic bag. When Jason saw Percy he froze before throwing the bag onto a table and running and hugging Percy tight. "Ah...nice to see you, too." He murmured but he hugged the boy back with equal tenacity. He'd never been happier to see anyone in his life. "Oh gods I was so worried about you...you'd been alone for a day and when I found you you looked so broken and fragile and I thought..."Jason was blabbering and he sounded choked.

Percy simply rubbed his back, which on a normal day would've been awkward, but now it was comforting for the both of them. They let each other go and for a minute they simply just stared at each other. Percy reached up and ran through Jason's hair. Jason closed his eyes and leaned into Percy's touch, a blush forming across his face.

Percy blinked and quickly took his hand from Jason's hair, realizing what he was doing. Jason's eyes snapped open and his face really began to blush a deep red. "Ahm...I got us some food...sorry, but I took some money from your pocket." Jason walked over to the small table, sitting in a chair and pulled out two take-out orders for Chinese. The smell wafted through the air and Percy lunged at the table, scrambling to get the styrofoam plate open.

Jason reached over and stopped Percy's hand, chuckeling. "Calm down, it won't run away." Jason handed him a fork and Percy sat down hesitantly, feeling embarassed but his stomach growled loudly as he took the fork and began to eat like a decent person and not some savage.

Nothing had ever tasted so good to him, and Percy found himself humming while he ate. He looked up halfway through wolfing his food down to see Jason starring at him with a fond look on his face.

Percy could feel his cheeks grow warm as he pushed the plate away, swallowing the food in his mouth. Even though there was plenty more to eat, he was full. His stomach had shrunken in the days he hadn't eaten and it'd take awhile to get his usual appetite back.

"Thank you." Percy murmured, watching as Jason zoned in and blinked, replying with, "For what?"

"For finding and saving me. I would've died, I knew I would've...but you found me." Jason snorted and smiled at him, "Dude, I could never leave you behind." Jason reached over the short table to lay his hand over Percy's. Percy would've pulled away quickly with digust but he felt...comforted. When you've almost died and you're weak and vulnerable, a simple gesture goes a long way.

Percy wrapped his hand in Jason's, waiting for Jason to pull away and say something like, 'hand holding is gay, dude.' But Jason simply squeezed his hand. Percy let a small smile creep up on his face and Jason stood, walking over to Percy. "You need rest." He helped Percy up and supported him as they walked to the bed. Percy's hand was on Jason's shoulder and he squeezed it tight when his leg suddenly gave out. Jason wrapped his arms around Percy gently, "I got ya." Percy sighed and looked up at Jason, surprised when kind, soft eyes met his.

Before Percy could realize what he was doing, he was leaning in and kissing Jason, softly. Jason pulled away, a shocked expression on his face. Percy's eyes widened as he realized what he'd just done. "I'm sorry, I-" Percy was cut off as Jason's full lips crashed against his, this kiss rough, unlike the previous one.

Percy managed to stand, a little taller than the younger boy, and wrapped his hands in the short blonde hair, urging Jason to open his mouth. When he did, Percy's tongue and his battled for dominance. Jason pulled away, deep red blush gracing his face as he panted for air. "You...you need to sit Percy..." Percy smirked at him and sat down on the edge of the bed, happy to get the weight off his injured leg. Jason's arms were still around Percy and as he pulled away, Percy grabbed his arm and yanked him forward, kissing him again. Percy broke the kiss, laying back as Jason straddled him. Percy reached up and took Jason's dirty shirt off, his eyes roaming over his chest. Jason blushed and glanced away. Percy wrapped an arm around Jason and pulled his face back to his, kissing his lips gently. "Don't worry," he murmured and Jason searched Percy's face before nodding andhesitantly taking off Percy's shirt, running his warm hands over Percy's chest.

Percy sighed at the feeling. He had missed warmth in that cold cavern and Jason leaned down to plant a kiss on Percy's neck, accidently rubbing against Percy creating the perfect friction. They both moaned, but Jason had a surprised look on his face and he rocked back, repeating the motion. Jason closed his eyes and let out a breathy moan. "Ah...Percy..." Percy laid a hand on Jason's waist as he began to rub their clothed erections together, Jason's blush darkened as he moaned again. Percy used his free hand to reach up and rub his thumb against Jason's cheek. Jason's eyes opened, his blue eyes glazed over in pleasure as he breathed out Percy's name.

Percy removed his hand from Jason's waist and flipped them so he was on top. Jason looked confused underneath him, but Percy simply winked at him as he began to work on Jason's pants, finally yanking them off. He leaned down and kissed Jason's pelvis, causing him to moan lightly. Percy slowly removed Jason's boxers, tossing them aside as he took in the sight of Jason, nude, underneath him. The thought made Percy's cock throb. Percy leaned up and kissed a dark, nasty looking bruise on Jason's side before trailing down to his navel, kissing it, too. Jason's hips thrusted up weakly with his moan of pleasure and Percy smirked, moving down and licking up Jason's shaft before taking him in his mouth. Jason groaned loudly, fisting his hands in the sheets as Percy bobbed his head, beginning a slow rhythm. When Jason would buck his hips or whimper for Percy to go faster, Percy would simply lean up and shake his head.

Percy wanted to. Wanted to so badly just let Jason fuck his mouth or fuck Jason as hard as he could, but he felt...different. Calm. He just wanted it slow...and loving. Something he would never admit to Jason.

When Jason started to thrust again, this time more eratic, Percy stopped. "Ah, please..." Jason said, looking at Percy as he leaned up. Percy stuck three fingers in front of Jason's mouth and Jason looked at Percy, doubtful and confused. Percy simply smirked and nodded. Jason took the fingers in his mouths and sucked them hard, lathering them in spit. Percy moaned at the sensation, wishing Jason was sucking on something else. Percy snatched his fingers from Jason's mouth and brought them down to Jason's entrance. "I-It's my first time...with anyone..." Jason murmured, looking embarassed and terrified as Percy's fingers hovered. "I know. It's going to hurt, I'm sorry, but it'll get better." Percy leaned up to kiss Jason and Jason nodded.

Percy pushed one finger in and felt Jason tense instantly. Percy used his free hand to rub soothing circles on Jason's thigh. Jason slowly relaxed and Percy added a second finger, scissoring Jason as gently as he could. When Percy pushed his third finger in, Jason hissed in pain and Percy looked at him apologetically.

Finally, Jason started to moan with the fingers instead of wincing, and Percy removed his fingers, which followed with a whimper from Jason.

Percy pulled his own jeans and boxers down and threw them aside. Jason looked at him, as if just now realizing that was going in him. Percy leaned up and kissed Jason's temple, grabbing hold of his hand and tangeling his fingers with Jason's. "I'm going in now," Percy said, eyes locked with Jason. Jason nodded and Percy pushed at the entrance, and when he finally breached the entrance, Jason groaned loudly, squeezing Percy's hand tightly and his other hand fisting in the blankets.  
"I know," Percy whispered, his lips inches from Jason's, "just wait it out."

Jason nodded quickly, his eyes squeezed shut. Percy pushed it to the hilt and Jason winced. Percy pulled out and began thrusting slowly. Jason's scrunched up face soon relaxed and his eyes opened, locking with Percy's. Jason's eyes were glazed over and he moaned with each thrust. Percy kissed Jason's hand and let go, grabbing hold of Jason's thighs and thrusting into him faster, rewarded with a moan of his name. "Ahh, Percy, faster..." Percy smirked and began pounding into him.  
When Percy managed to hit Jason's prostate, Jason screamed his name. Percy made it his mission to hit Jason's prostate with each thrust.

Percy snaked a hand inbetween their bodies and began pumping Jason. Jason's face was blissed out and within minutes, Jason was gasping and then yelling Percy's name as he came on Percy's hand.

Jason's climax made his tighten around Percy and he let out a low groan as he came as well, pouring himself out into Jason.

They stayed there for a few minutes, just panting and catching their breath. Finally, Percy stood and walked into the bathroom, surprised at how big the tub was, he turned the faucet on so hot water began filling it. He walked back to find Jason looking at him, confused expression marking his face. "We need to bath, we're both filthy." Percy murmured and shrugged with a smirk.  
Jason let out a breathy laugh as he went to stand but his legs wobbled and he grabbed the table next to him for support. "Ow..." he groaned quietly. Percy's face fell and he walked over to Jason, picking him up and carrying him bridal style into the bathroom, setting him down in the hot water of the tub, Percy following.

Percy turned the water off and they sat, facing each other. Neither said a word and they simply just stared at each other.  
Jason grabbed the small shampoo bottle and emptied some in his hand, rubbing it into Percy's hair. Percy sighed and leaned into the touch, enjoying the feeling of Jason massaging his scalp. Jason grabbed the bar of soap and continued to clean Percy. When he reached Percy's wounded leg, Jason took the bandage off and lowered Percy's leg into the water. Percy hissed and winced. "It'll hurt, but that means it's working," Jason said, smirking at Percy.

"Your turn," Percy murmured, grabbing the shampoo and washing his hair like Jason had just done to him. Jason sighed and leaned his head against Percy's shoulder. Percy continued to wash him off and when Percy reached Jason's lower back, Percy stopped.

"Can I...?" Percy trailed off and Jason simply nodded, not opening his eyes or moving his head from the older boy's shoulder. Percy trailed his hand down to Jason's bottom and gently pushed a finger into the puckered hole and let the semen fall out. Jason moaned and squirmed against him and when Percy pulled his hand up, he could see the cum was tinted red with blood. Jason opened his eyes and looked at Percy's finger before turning and laying his head back against Percy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Percy murmured against Jason's head. He hadn't realized how rough he'd gotten. "S'okay...it felt good." Jason murmured and Percy could tell he was exhausted.

Percy picked him up out of the water, setting Jason on his own feet. Jason gave Percy a disapproving look as Percy let go of him, but Percy grabbed a towel and began to dry Jason off, rubbing Jason's head with the towel before drying himself off.

He picked Jason up again and walked to the second bed in the room, the other dirty and covered in cum, and threw the blankets back, setting Jason in and crawling in next to him, throwing the blankets back over them.

Jason came closer to Percy, pressing his body against his and resting his head in the crook of Percy's neck. Percy wrapped his arms around Jason and rested his head, sighing heavily.

He ached. His leg hurt. He never knew how he was going to get home. But he had Jason.

* * *

Hi guys c: I want to thank you all for all the reviews and favorites on my other stories!3 I appreciate you all so much. For some reason, when I listen to the song Skinny Love by Birdy, this story came to mind so...I dunno XD But I hope you all enjoy3


End file.
